1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical instrument component, and more particularly to a foldable musical instrument pedal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to R.O.C. Utility Model No. M267585 for a “foldable musical instrument pedal mechanism”, the mechanism as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a fixed element (211, 221) of a pedal base (2), and a movable element (212, 222) is pivotally coupled to a fixed base (1) to achieve the effect of reducing the volume effectively after a musical instrument pedal is folded. However, the fixed element (211, 221) and the pedal base (2) are fixed by a fixing bolt (15), so that when a musical instrument is used and the pedal (20) is stepped repeatedly for a number of times, vibrations produced by the stepping may loosen the bolt easily and give rise to an unsecured fixation between the pedal base (2) and the fixed base (1).
With reference to R.O.C. Utility Model No. M331162 for a musical instrument support frame structure with a foldable pedal, the structure as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a side frame (21) with a slide rod (22), and the side frame (21) is pivotally coupled to a support rod (14), wherein a protrusion (211A) of the side frame and a recession (141) of the support rod (14) have teeth, and a first locking element (25) is provided for the purposes of locking and positioning when the side frame (21) and the support rod (14) are coupled. However, although the structure of the support frame has the protrusion (211A) and the recession (141) engaged with one and other by the teeth, yet when the pedal (23) is stepped frequently, the first locking element may be loosened easily, so that the protrusion (211A) and the recession (141) are separated from each other to result in the same problems of the aforementioned utility model, and the teeth structure of the protrusion (211A) and the recession (141) require molding and incur a higher manufacturing cost.
Therefore, it is a main subject of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned problems of the conventional foldable musical instrument pedal device.